


Bobbins

by Missy



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Knitting, Romance, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Morticia is doing her fall sewing.  Gomez feels a little ignored, but he's too irrepressible to stay down for long.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Bobbins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



When he glances over at her, she’s knitting. 

“Bat’s wing warmers,” she explains to him, and he nods, wondering how she’ll be getting the miniature sweaters on all of those delicate little limbs. This is Gomez’ favorite part of the fall – the children are off learning how to taxidermy at their after-school classes. The leaves have fallen off of the trees, their garish colors trammeled underfoot into a mush of beautiful brown mud. The weather was gorgeous, with slate-colored skies and blustery days, the wind chill and blowing through the cracks in the manse’s eaves, when it wasn’t wet and rainy, puddling the pavement and lawn with grayish lakes of water.

Every year, Morticia knit warmers for the bats, and every year he planned out the winter changes he’d make to the miniature trains in the basement while they waited for the children to come home, and for Lurch to finish off the last little touches on the dinner they would have together. 

Part of him was stricken with yearning as he watched her busily bring needle and thread together. He’d always believed that he and Tish should maintain separate interests, separate friends, because that’s the healthiest thing for any long-term relationship, but when he watched her – beautifully dainty and silent, lost in her own mind, thinking of things beyond his grasp and beyond his reaching – Gomez always felt a little bit lonely. The beauty of their relationship had always been the ease with which they understood each other and the ability they had to communicate. 

Yet sometimes. _sometimes…_

“Well, Tish,” he said. “They look marvelous as always.” He chewed at the end of his cigar and nodded his approval as she set aside the pile of knitting.

“And now I have plenty of time to pitch a bit of woo to you,” she said.

They embraced. And ask they kissed, the front door opened, and their children entered, filled with news and promise for a happy evening.


End file.
